Hudson's take to New York
by Gleelover234
Summary: Can New York handle the Hudson's Drama?. Kids,Relationship and College.! Everything is looking up for them until a series of events might change them forever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything has been amazing sense we moved to New York City. Wow it feels weird saying that. Well anyway. Me and Finn have been going good and we have been going amazing well in the other department too. If you understand what I mean. Finn started College about 3 weeks ago and he loves it. He says that having 4 things in his life that he loves is great. I am so happy that he is happy, because if he wasn't then I would be upset. I am his wife after all, I have to make him happy. Finn has been working so hard at college and he gets home at stupid hours of the night because he is up practicing. Chris and Amelia miss him and so do I. But he has a game tonight so we are going to see this big man in action.

Chris and Amelia are growing up so fast that I am starting to well up. They were one 2 months ago. You see we have been in New York for 4 Months right after graduation. My babies were 8 months when they came to New York and me and Finn have been married a year too. People say the first year of marriage is the hardest but not for us.

* * *

Amelia and Chris are starting at Nursery today. As Finn will be busy at college and I have decided to start NDAYA next week as me and Finn discussed it and we decided it was for the busy. Plus I felt like something was missing and I finally found what is was.

"Have you got everything babe?" Finn asked me as he came in the room. Finn is coming with me today as they have to meet the patents and see how they are. "Yeah I think so." I said as I looked into the diaper bag. Finn then went over to Amelia and picked her up. "You ready too big girl, you are going to go and play with the other kids today." Finn said as her held her in the air. I then put the diaper back on my shoulder and grabbed Chris. "Come on then lets get this over with." I said giving Chris a kiss on the cheek. "Let me take that babe." Finn said as he took the diaper bag from me. "Thanks Babe." I said kissing him on his lips. Finn then walked out of the door with Amelia in his hand.

* * *

20 minutes later

Me and Finn well in the car at the Nursery. "I don't know if I can do this Finn. I mean they are my babies." I said looking at him in his eyes as he turned off the car engine. "Babe, You know it's going to be hard for you and for me but they are 1 now. Plus you want to go NDAYA." He said i then lent over and kissed him on the lips again. "I bloody love you Finn Hudson." I said. I then looked at the clock and saw that it said 10.32, we had to be there at 10.30. Come on then Finn lets go in." I said as I got out of the car and walked around to the back into of the car in get Amelia. I grabbed her and waited for Finn to come around with Chris. He came and had the Diaper Bag over his shoulder. He grabbed hold of my hand. "Ready Babe." He said smiling at me. "Yup." I said. Finn then walked up to the door and pushed the buzzer. "Hello?" Came the voice on the other end. " Hello, We are Mr and Mrs Hudson come to have a look around." Finn said into the speakers.

"Come in." She said. As the door clicked Finn pulled open the door and held it for me. "Thanks Sir." I said smiling. "Anything for you Princess." He said smiling. As we walked in a woman came up to us. "Hello there, I am Michelle Brown, the Manager here at Little Stars Day Nursery."Michelle said to us. "Hi I am Rachel Hudson and this is my Husband Finn." I said to her as she shook mine and Finn's Hand. "and I am so sorry we are a little late." I said. "Oh that's OK and these must be the twins." Michelle said. "Yes this is Amelia and that is Christopher." I said to her. I looked over at Chris and could see that he was asleep on Finn's shoulder. "Hey babe." Finn said to me. "Yeah?" I answered back. "Can you hols Chris while, I got and get the car seat, as he fallen asleep." I looked at him, and then looked at Amelia. I Put Amelia down on the floor and held her hand as he can stand and walked with help and reached over and grabbed Chris. "OK be back in a minute. Sorry about this." Finn said to me and then to Michelle. _  
_

* * *

15 Minutes Later

Me and Finn had look around the whole Nursery and had met everyone and we both decided that it was somewhere, that we wanted them to be. Me and Finn were now sorting out all the other details with Michelle.

"OK How Many Days a week would they be here they." asked Michelle had said to us. "Well I am at college from 9 am to 1pm Monday to Wednesday and then got Practice for 2 hours from 1 to 3, after that. I am then at college from 9 to 4 on Thursday and have Friday off. But most of my games are not until 3.30 on Fridays, so I will probably be at practice on Friday from 1 to 3." Finn said. Wow his college life is hard. "OK so I have college 9 to 3 Monday and Tuesday and have Wednesday off. Then at College from 9 to 6 on Thursday. Then 9 to 2 on Friday " I said to Finn. "So I am saying they will be here 3 morning and 1 full day." I said to Michelle. " OK so Monday, Tuesday and Friday are the morning sessions and Thursday is the full day." Michelle said. "Yeah." Finn said. "OK can I have the name off all the people that might pick them up." Michelle said. Amelia then started to fuss and Finn picked her up and took her out the room. "You OK here babe?" He asked looking at me in the eyes. "Yup take them to the car, they are probably hungry we will feed them when we get back home." I said to Finn. "OK see you soon and it was nice meeting you Michelle." Finn said as he took hold of Amelia's and Chris's Car seats.

"OK there will be Burt and Carole, they are Finn mother and Step-dad. Kurt, who is Finn Brother, and Blaine who is our best friend. Also santana, Noah,Tina and Quinn. That's all the people other then us that will pick them up." I said to Michelle. "Wow that's a lot of people." She said. "Yeah, they are all mine and Finn Best Mates and we would not be here without them." I said smiling. "OK just one more question. When anyone other then you pick them up you need to have a password and a four digit code that they will have to say. Just so that we know that they are who they say they are and that you let them pick them up." Michelle said. "So do you have any ideas?" She asked again. "Yeah. OK so the 4 digit code is going to be 9312 and the Password is going to be...Showtunes." I said to her smiling._  
_

The four digit code is something I will never forget...My wedding date.

* * *

Here you go guys a new story to do with Rachel,Finn Chris and Amelia

I hope you like it.

I will be updating more hopefully as I have 2 weeks off work =]

Please Review =]

Love Leah xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I woke up at 4 in the morning from worrying so much. Today is my First day at NDAYA and I am so scared. I sat up and looked over at Finn and saw that his mouth was open and was laying on his belly. Oh he looks so cute. I then got up and grabbed one of Finn's Hoodies and put on my slippers. Then walked over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed my phone and the baby monitor. I then walked over to where Finn was sleeping and kissed him. Then walked out the door, I then walked next door to check on Chris and Amelia and they were both Fast asleep.

I then walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of hot Chocolate with Marshmallows in. I then took the hot chocolate and grabbed a DVD of Funny Girl off the side and put it into the DVD player. This is how I am going to start my morning with a little bit of Barbra.

* * *

4 Hours later.

I am on my way to Nursery to take Amelia and Chris in. They have been setting in for the past week, doing an hour a day to get them use to people there. I pulled the car into a parking space. God this is it. "Come on the guys lets go." I said to them looking into the mirror at them. I then walked around and grabbed Amelia and Chris from the car with the diaper bag. I put Chris Car seat on the floor as I should the door and locked the car. I then grabbed his car seat and walked to the entrance. I then pressed the buzzer and a second later the door pinged open. I put Chris car seat back down and pulled open the door and grabbed it and walked it. "Morning Mrs Hudson." Michelle said from the office. "Would you like a little help taking them upstairs." She said as she got up from her desk. "Yes please, Finn would have come but had to be at class at 8." I said smiling at her. "Of course." She said smiling back. "Hello little man." Michelle said as she picked Chris up from his Car Seat. I then walked upstairs with Amelia in my hand. I then punched in the 5 digit code and opened the door to the baby room. "Hi Guys." I said as I walked in. "Hello Mrs Hudson,Amelia and Chris." Amanda said. She is on of the girls that work upstairs. "How are these two today?." She asked. "OK." I said smiling. " I then sat down and took Amelia's coat and shoes off. Michelle had done the same for Chris.I then walked over and put Amelia in one of the chairs to have Breakfast. As soon as I let her go she said to cry. "Oh baby girl don't cry mummy will be back soon OK." I said as I gave her a kiss on her cheek and done the same for Chris. "Finn will be here at 1.30 to pick them up." I said to Amanda." OK see you later Mrs Hudson." She said trying to calm Amelia down. "Bye Mia, Bye Chris." I said as I walked out the door. I then went running down the stairs and out the door. I then ran to my car and drove round the corner and cried. I feel like a horrible mom, I just left my daughter to cry.

* * *

There you go guys another chapter.

I am so sorry I have not been updating. Some thing has happen here to do with my family. So I have not been up to writing...I am so sorry if this is not good. Still really sad.

Please Review

Leah xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I parked the car in NDAYA student car park. I turned the engine off and just closed my eyes to stop myself from crying again. It is only 8.30 in the morning and I have already cried I am not going to do it again. I grabbed my bag and stepped out the car. I then locked it. I looked around at all the people walking towards different building and laughing and joking with their friends. People have made friend's already and I am just a little loner all by myself.

I started to walk towards a building that said reception and student union when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out my bag and saw the Caller ID it was Finn. "Hello." I said as I sat down on an empty bench. "Hey Babe, just wanted to call say good luck. I know you will do great." Finn said through the phone. "Aww thanks babe, I am so nervous." I said relying that my hands were actually shaking for the first time ever. I was scared. I mean properly scared. "I love you and all you need to know is that no matter what happens me, Amelia and Chris all love you. How were they anyway?" He said again. "Amelia was crying so hard, i felt like a terrible mom." I said. "Babe you know that it was the right thing to do, for the both of us as we both have college. Plus you will never be a bad mom and I don't want them words out of your mouth again Rachel Hudson OK." He said. "Understood sir." I said almost laughing. "Babe, I am sorry but I have to get back to practice as our game is tomorrow. I just wanted to wish you luck and I will keep my phone on. Love you." He said. "Yeah Love you too babe." I said as he hung up. I put my phone back in my bag and got up and walked into the reception. There was loads of people there. I made my way through the crowd to the the front desk. "Hello there I am here to collect my class form and schedule." I said to a woman behind the desk. "Yeah that's Fine. Your name please." She asked. "Rachel Hudson." I said. "Oh yeah, I have your welcome pack, class schedule and I need you too fill in this form please. It's just about your next of kin, just in class something happens to you." She said smiling. " Yes of course." I said.

After filling the form in I handed it back to her. "You are married?" She asked. "Yes I am." I said. "Well you are a little young aren't you." she said again. "I don;t know how this is any of your business, Now please you please point me in the right direction for Mrs July's Dance Class please." I said getting defensive. Her Mouth fell open and all she did was point to the right staircase. "Thank you." I said smiling. I then took of in that direction. I walked off in the direction she had pointed.

About 10 minutes later and pretty much everyone is in class and all the classes have started. I walked towards one of the ballet classes and knocked. I looked though the class and saw a woman talking to her class. She then answered the door. "Yes?" She asked. "Hello, I am Rachel Hudson and I am might to start your class today." I said smiling at her. " IN."She said as she pointed inside the class. "Now partner up, everyone this is Rachel. " She said and then pointed to me. "Rachel, I am Miss July and if you are ever late for my class again, don't bother even coming OK." Miss July said. "Understood." I said and then put my bag down.

An hour and a half later.

"OK she you guys next lesson." With that Miss July walked out the room. "Is she always like that?" I asked my dance partner Brody as he handed me a bottle of water. "N...Yes." He said laughing, I then started laughing too. "Hey you wanna get a coffee and get to know each other?" Brody asked. It would be nice to know someone other then Kurt at the school and he is in most of my class. "OK" I said smiling at him.

Me and Brody had been chatting for about another hour and a half when Kurt texted me.

Can I borrow your car and who is that you are talking too?

I was about to reply when Kurt came up to me. "Hey so can I please borrow your Car Blaine took mine." Kurt said to me. "Kurt this is Brody from my dance class and Brody this is my best friend Kurt." I said as I introduce them. "Hey nice to me you." Brody said as he shook Kurt's hand. "Hello."Kurt said with that flirty grin on his face. "Well can I borrow your car then." Kurt said. "Kurt I need it." I said to Kurt. "Please Rach, you know I would not ask if I did not need to.I need to get all the way to the library and to the other part of the Campus by 2 and Blaine got my car. Plus Can't you get Finn to pick you up. PLeassssssse" Kurt said almost begging. "OK only on one condition." I said holding up keys up. "Yes anything." Kurt said. "You are not allow to change any of my radio stations." I said laughing. "Fine." He said grabbing my keys and giving me a kiss on my cheek. " Bye Rach, Bye Brody." Kurt said running of. "Sorry about him." I said smiling at Brody as I started to text Finn to come and pick me up. "That's OK he's cool" He said. I had gotta my reply back from Finn saying that he would be there in 5 Minutes. "Yeah he is." I said smiling again.

Me and Brody about classes, teachers, when my phone went off with a text from Finn saying he is outside. "Sorry Brody, but I have got to go Finn is waiting for me outside." I said as I started to put my coat on and get my bag on. "Oh yeah, who Finn? Your Brother, another Best Friend?" He said smiling. "No he is my husband." I said smiling. "See you later Brody." I said as I walked out the door before he could answer. I mean I love Finn and everything but people always have something to say about it.

* * *

There you go guys another chapter.

Sad to hear about Cory...I will support him...

Please Review!

Another chapter will be updated soon =]

love you all

Leah xx


End file.
